Mornings
by maythestarsguideyou
Summary: A memorable and unforgettable morning with Brittany. Brittana smut. Santana's POV.


**This fanfic is dedicated to all you geniuses out there! Fanfiction is AMAZING. I cannot believe how many talented writers there are out there in the world…. I can't even. This is my first fan-fic….. I am definitely NOT as talented as all the writers out there, so be nice! But I would love feedback and ways to improve! **

**Check me out on my tumblr! Its my user name "maythestarsguideyou"**

**Much love! Xxoo**

**C**

I used to hate mornings. Beauty sleep and rest were a much-needed necessity in all aspects…. But that doesn't matter now.

As I open my eyes, I can tell by the way the sun hits the window that its barely dawn. Years ago I would have cringed and buried myself deeper into my bed with a bad mood creeping to ruin my day.

I extend my arms over my head and point my toes to get a well-deserved stretch. My muscles are a little sore. I smirk to myself because memories of last night cloud my vision. Yup, I definitely should be sore after that.

I look to my left and see a cascade of blonde hair. The way the sun is coming through the window now, it looks like a pile of gold ropes. I can't help but reach out and touch it. The softness and smell are so familiar to me now that I wouldn't even need eyes to know how beautiful it is.

As I lightly run my fingers through it the body attached to this gorgeous mane stirs. I know this body well enough that it will take much more than raking through hair to fully awaken her. As I continue to lightly toy with her hair her shoulder gets uncovered. My curious fingertips would never miss the opportunity, so I lightly trace patterns on her freckle-covered shoulder.

My curious fingertips have become greedy. With my other hand I pull the duvet down with our hips still covered. I now look at her creamy naked back. I trace with one hand from freckle to freckle. Her skin is so smooth and so warm.

I'll never tire from touching her. I know how much she loves me tickling her back. I am actually really surprised she still slumbers. But then I remember our night yesterday and again I smirk to myself. Yup she would definitely be tired after that.

My fingertips explore softly and lightly. Her toned muscles make me lick my lips. I then realize I need her warmth on my lips.

I scoot down the bed and prop myself up with my left arm. I slowly grab her hip with my right and slowly, gently press my lips between her shoulder blades. Never leaving her back I drag my lips from various places on the delicious canvas in front of me. I close my eyes because she feels so good under my lips. My tongue ever so slightly peeks between my lips and touches her. She tastes like sweat and sex. But I can still taste her. The real her. My eyes are still closed as I press open-mouthed kisses everywhere I can reach.

My beautiful canvas starts stir. I continue pressing my sweet lady kisses on her body even though I know she is awake. Her arms move from under her pillow and she stretches her legs. I can feel her muscles ripple from my lips touching her.

I stop and look up and see that her golden hair is still splayed across the pillow like waves. I can see the side of her face and she is smiling with her eyes closed. I then move the front of my body to fully lay on top of her. I slowly put my weight down on her and bury my face into her soft hair.

"_Mmmm, why'd you stop? It felt so good,"_ she softly says.

"_Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you…well maybe I did a little. "_ she chuckles underneath me at my confession.

We fit perfectly together. My breasts on her back, arms around her, and my pelvis pressed so close to her ass. It takes everything in me not to start rocking up against her.

I feel her body start to turn and I hold my weight on my elbows on either side of her. She has flipped onto her back and is looking at me with her sparkly blue eyes. She smiles at me, and I can't help but smile back.

"_Morning,"_ she says to me through her delicious pink lips.

I don't say anything, I just smile at her. How can a person be so beautiful? Especially at this hour in the morning. Looking at her beautiful face makes my whole body tingle. I feel my cheeks get hot and between my legs get even hotter. With our fronts pressed together my mind becomes fuzzy and my eyelids flutter.

"_You ok baby?"_ she asks still smiling at me.

"_Yeah,"_ I say almost breathless.

I feel her hands creep up my arms and slowly make their way onto my back. She pulls me in a hug as I let my full weight press onto her. My chin rests on her shoulder and I inhale deeply the scent of her. I can feel her lips at my ear and them moving in a whisper, _"I love you so much Santana."_

I squeeze my eyes shut because they start to water. I'm glad she can't see my face because I'm embarrassed. Her whispered confession shouldn't put this much emotion inside of me, but it does. We have said I love you countless of times. But this time it almost means so much more.

I whisper I love her back but the break in my voice gives me away. She pulls my face from the crook of her neck and looks at me.

"_Baby, what's wrong?"_ she frantically asks as her eyes search mine for the answer.

I smile at her with tears in my eyes and shake my head speechless. I kiss her on the nose to reassure her that she has done nothing wrong. It doesn't seem to work because her eyebrows are still scrunched and her eyes are worried.

I slide half my body off of her and hitch my right leg over her left. Her naked body is doing things to me that are driving me insane. But I need to say something first…..

"_Do you remember the first time we met?"_ I ask her trying to get my emotions in check.

"_Of course I do San. We were in elementary school. I first saw you on the red slide on the playground. You wouldn't let anyone come down the slide, I think you thought you owned it for the day or something."_

As I remember her part of the story, I think back and her memories are correct. Except she doesn't know that I saw her too. A beautiful blonde girl, tall for her age, but still beautiful. The top of the red slide had the best view of the whole playground. Being me, I needed to see everything, but mostly I needed to see her.

"_Mmhmm, that slide was my castle. But I did let someone go down the slide…. right?_" I smile at her because she knows the answer.

"You only let me go down the slide if we went together," she tells me with a shy grin, "Then you gave me your pinky and told me that I was going to be your friend."

"_Mmhmm,"_ I reply and slide my pinky through hers.

We look at each other and smile shyly remembering our past that has brought us here today. Over ten years of a friendship that we will cherish forever.

"_Brittany, you've been my best friend for over ten years. I can't imagine anybody else putting up with my crap or sticking around when I was such a bitch all the time."_

She shakes her head and tries to speak but I quickly put my finger to her lips. _"Wait babe, let me finish."_

She settles back in her pillow with a slight nod and kisses the tip of my finger.

"_I love you Brittany. I love you so much. We have been through so much together and you make me so happy. I love when you talk in your sleep. Sometimes I have actual conversations with you and you don't even know it. I like when you cook for me, you look so proud by the stove in your apron, and dam sexy too. Every time we get into bed in this room has to be one of my favorite moments with you. I'm never alone and your love makes me so warm at night. But most of all I love mornings with you. The best feeling is to wake up everyday beside the person you love. " _

I look at her face and there are tears in her eyes. I pick up her left hand and start playing with her fingers. I continue my rant and take a deep breath.

"_I think back to all the adventures we had like getting those star tattoos in New York, skinny dipping at night in the river close to your parents house, buying this apartment together, going without power for a few days because we forgot to pay the bill."_ I take a deep breath and look at her with a watery smile. _"I can't wait to have 100 more adventures with you Brittany. "_

"_Me neither,"_ she says breathless with tears running down her face.

I reach under the bed in an old shoebox and pull out a small square box. I kneel on the bed sitting on my legs and look into the sparkly blue eyes I have loved for so long.

"_Marry me Brittany. Marry me because I love you and I cant live without you. Marry me because you are my person, my magnet, my life."_

I open the box slowly and present her with a diamond ring that makes her eyes sparkle even more than they already do. The tears streaming down her face and the enormous smile she has is contagious.

"_Santana of course I will!"_ she almost screams and wrestles me onto the bed. Covering my face with kisses she barely lets me breathe, but I've realized I haven't finished what I was supposed to do.

"_Wait baby! I want to put it on you," _I take her left hand and slide the diamond ring past her knuckle into its rightful place. We both take a second to look at how beautifully it sits on her hand. She smiles at me and takes my face in her hands and finally gives my greedy lips what they want.

Her frantic kiss turns into a slow sexy kiss with lots of lip and tongue. Her kisses are addictive and I cannot get enough. I slowly lay her on her back and press my body back on hers again. We lay there kissing for a long time just feeling lips on lips.

"_Make love to me Santana,"_ Brittany says through our heated kisses.

My stomach flutters and my whole body heats up at her request. There is nothing more that I want to do at this moment but make love to my new fiancé.

I smile at her and move my kisses down her neck. As she arches and tilts her head back she gives me all the room I need to dive right in. My tongue makes swirls and licks from her collarbone all the way up to her chin.

She's breathing so heavy almost panting and my lips can feel just how fast her heart is beating. I close my lips around her pulse point and suck just enough without leaving a hickey. I know how much she loves this. I continue my assault on her neck until my jaw aches and slowly move lower down her body.

Her breasts are soft and warm on my lips. I take her left one into my mouth and let her nipple roll across my tongue. My left hand grabs her right breast and I lightly squeeze. I take my mouth off her breast and look up and I see her looking at me. Her eyes are heavy and her mouth is open. She looks so sexy.

"_God you're sexy,"_ I tell her.

"_Mmm, keep going baby, you're driving me nuts,"_ she replies and I smile at her eagerness.

My lips trail down between her breasts and I lick all the way down to her belly button. With my left hand still on her breast and my right hand gently cupping her hip, I press open-mouthed kisses on her beautiful sculpted abdomen. She starts to giggle and I smile, but don't stop my sloppy kisses on her belly. I know how ticklish she is and I decide to make her squirm for a few more seconds.

"Santana, that tickles," she finally says through a throaty laugh.

"_Sorry baby couldn't help it."_ I smile at her and crawl back up her body to kiss her lips.

I keep kissing her and slowly I trail my left hand up her leg and lightly touch her center. I moan out loud at what I feel there. I look down and see her glistening sex coating my fingertips. I lightly trace her outer lips with my fingers and watch her. She's so beautiful when I touch her. The look of love, trust, and pleasure makes me ache to see her come.

I pull my fingers away and move my body lower down the bed. She makes a noise that sounds like frustration not having my fingers at her place of need. But I have other ideas.

I move down so my body is between her legs and my arms wrap around her thighs. I have a full view of what I am about to dive into. Her sex is glistening from the sunlight that is streaming into our bedroom. My mouth waters at the sight. I press light kisses to her hips and the crease where her pelvis meets her thighs.

Her hands have now found their way into my hair and her head is thrown back. I love her like this. I feel like I have all the power in the world right here. Making her come undone like this has to be my favorite way. I see everything. Her face. Her sex. Her body.

I continue my sloppy kisses on her hips. I trace the matching star tattoo with my tongue on her hip bone. I trail my tongue lower until I reach the place she's dying for me to be. I kiss her sex softly with my lips and I feel how slippery it is. I keep kissing slowly until she writhes so much that I have to pin her down with my arms. I take a peek to look up at her and I see that she is staring back at me. I remove one of my hands and reach up until I find her hers. We lace our fingers together and smile at each other.

After a few seconds of staring into glossy eyes I continue pleasing her. My lips have become slightly firmer now on her sex. I have to restrain from diving in and bringing her to climax. Slow, steady, and soft is how it should be.

My lips open and close caressing her slippery sex delicately. My tongue peaks out just to taste. My lips are covered with her. I take a second to lick them and taste how much she needs me. I smirk and my mouth waters. My firm lips touch her again and my tongue can't help but make slow soft strokes. She's a complete wreck above me. Her hands grab the sheets in fists and I can see her body glistening in the thinnest layer of sweat.

I flatten my tongue and lick the length of her center. My hands press gently down on her hips to hold her. The slightest buck of her hips has me smiling. I want this to last as long as possible.

My tongue keeps working her outer lips and slightly dips inside her folds. I close my lips every so often to totally engulf her in my mouth. Teasing would be mean at this point, but I want this orgasm for her to be memorable and to linger as long as possible.

My tongue keeps working deep inside her. I slowly drag my tongue higher until I find her hardened bud. I enclose my lips around her clit softly with my tongue still touching. I suckle gently until it softens. She is complete putty in my hands.

Brittany is completely pushing her pelvis upwards now. She is aching for release. Working my mouth over her and holding her hips down is becoming extremely difficult.

I move my tongue lower to her entrance and my hands move from her hips to under her ass. I pull her to me with my hands and squeeze. At this she moans out loud in the change in position. I keep squeezing gently and pull her towards my face. I am completely surrounded by her.

Her hands are tangled in my hair as she ever so slightly pulls me closer to her. Her legs are over my shoulders and her ankles are crossed on my back. Being this close I can feel her center spasm in my mouth. Just as my jaw is starting to ache I can feel her sex get wetter and her whole body is starting to shake.

"_Baby I-I'm going to come!"_ She forces out through her lips.

Without removing my mouth, I take a glance at her face as I watch her orgasm do its work. Her whole body stiffens and her eyes are scrunched with her mouth open. Her sex becomes extremely wet and I can feel her thigh muscles contract on the sides of my cheeks.

"_Fuck…."_ She says through clenched teeth. Brittany never swears. But when she does, I know that I've done my job.

Her whole body then relaxes and her left leg twitches the slightest bit. I'll never get over how sexy she is while experiencing an orgasm. I'm glad I'll have forever now to give them to her.

My hands under her ass move back to her hips and I make slow circles with my thumbs. I kiss her center with my lips a few more times before I slowly make my journey up her body.

She has a smile on her face and her eyes are closed. Her hair on the sides of her temples is wet and sticky with sweat. I wrap her in my arms and kiss her lips.

"_That was amazing Santana,"_ she says and I can tell she's exhausted. _"Best engagement sex ever." _

"_I love you Brittany and I can't wait to marry you."_

"_Me too baby… and babies too.._." she says through sleep.

I chuckle and move the hair away from her face. Marriage and babies with Brittany is something I never thought I would want. But now there is nothing that I want more.

As slumber overtakes us both, I can't help but smile and dream of dresses, flowers, rings, and my pregnant wife cuddling with me on the couch.

I used to hate mornings. Beauty sleep and rest were a much-needed necessity. But that doesn't matter now.

**Thanks for reading **

**Review?**

**XXOO**

**C**


End file.
